John's Song
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: <html><head></head>Something horrible happened to John Cena and his partner has to tell the story of what happened. John/Randy Randy/Chris</html>


_**Note: Randy tells a story to the WWE Universe about what happened to John thru a song.**_

_**Why Did He Have To Go**_

_**So Young I Just Don't Know Why**_

_**Things Happen Half The Time**_

_**Without Reason Without Rhyme **_

Randy knew he should have done something to stop Michael and Husky from getting involved in the Hell in the Cell match, but John told him not to, because he would be fine. Not now he wasn't, Wade had John and wasn't letting him go. Randy ran to the locker room to try to get his lover, husband, and father of his son back. The Nexus attacked Randy and then when Randy was himself again he had to watch his husband get attacked by them. Michael and David kept Randy back and held him down so he wouldn't get involved. Wade threw John again the wall countless of times and watching Husky landing on his head. It went back and forth for almost an hour. Randy cried and cried hoping John would be ok. Why Lord Why? Randy thought to himself. Randy was let go after seeing John bleeding heavily from his head. "Let him go boys. Randy you think this is easy? Well hell yes it is. Watching him suffer." "LET HIM GO NOW OR YALL WILL GET PUNTS." "Let John go." Wade ordered. John fell hard to the ground. "We have him back at noon sharp tomorrow or else." Wade said as he and the group left, not knowing or caring if John was going to make it or not.

_**Lovely, Sweet Young Man**_

_**Son, Husband, and Father**_

_**Makes no sense to me**_

_**I just have to Believe that**_

Randy got John up and took him to their room, then he called Ted and Cody to come pick up their little boy and watch him for awhile. "Babe, John, baby, can you hear me, oh please wake up." John only stirred in Randy's arms. Tears ran down Randy's eyes, he knew what was fixing to happen. "Please wake up, baby, please, I can't go on without you." "You…have…to…babe…" "John? John, please don't go." John went limp in Randy's arms. Randy screamed for the medics to come in and help John and called the main rosters all except the Nexus to see John one last time. They all came in and tried to comfort Randy while the medics were looking over John. "I'm really sorry Randy, but John's gone, too much brain damage." Randy cried and almost fell to the ground but Chris Jericho caught him and Randy fell hard in Chris' arms. "Hey, shhh…" "But, Chris, what am I going to do without him, I have Kenneth to raise by myself." "No, Randy, we are all here for you." "Why, Chris, why did they have to beat my baby till he died?" "Randy, no one knows."

_**He Flew Up To Heaven On The Wings Of Angels**_

_**By The Clouds and Stars and Passed where No One Sees**_

_**And He Walks With Jesus and his loved ones waiting**_

_**And I know he's Smiling saying Don't Worry 'Bout Me**_

John had left so many people that loved him, and they held a huge celebration to celebrate his life. Of how much he accomplished in his short lived career and the many fans that he touched. Randy felt John's presence in the room with him and the rest of the coworkers and their young son, who was in Chris' arms. The wind was blowing outside and it was such a clear pretty day, John's favorite kind of weather. They moved the memorial outside in the front lawn. "Now, John's husband would like to say a few words. Randy, take all the time you need." "Thanks Vince, WWE Universe, John was my husband as yall knew and he wanted me to be happy. Oh John, I miss you so much babe. 4 months ago my Angel grew his wings and is in the clouds and stars and he is watching over us each and every day. I don't know what else to say so I am going to end this before I start crying. John, I know you are smiling saying don't worry about me because you are in Heaven and not suffering anymore like the night I had to watch you get beat up. It's so hard to say goodbye baby, but I will try to keep my head up and remember the best of times I had with you. My sweet baby grew his wings on October 3rd. Oh babe, I miss…you…" Randy broke down and Vince took back over. Ted and Cody held Kenneth while Chris went by his side. "Hey, shh, let's go alright." "Ok Chris, but every time I look at mine and John's little guy, I see John bright baby blues staring at me. I miss him so much Chris." "I know, but it's going to be alright."

_**It's Hard To Say Goodbye**_

_**His Picture In My Mind**_

_**Will Always Be Of Times I Cherish **_

_**And I won't Cry 'Cause**_

_**He Flew Up To Heaven On The Wings Of Angels**_

_**By the Clouds and Stars And Passed Where No One Sees **_

_**And He Walks With Jesus And His Loved One's Waiting**_

_**And I know he's Smiling Saying Don't Worry 'Bout Me**_

It had been 6 months since the memorial and Kenneth was 2, and he didn't know his father so Randy and Chris told him about John and showed him some videos. "Oh so, he isn't my daddy?" he pointed to Chris. "He's your daddy too but this is your real daddy, he has wings and he flew to the heavens, he's with Papaw." "Oh, I have 3 daddies?" "Yes and we all love you so very much." Chris said kissing Kenneth's cheek.

After Chris and Randy laid their little man in his bed, they went to their own bed and laid down. "Randy is anything wrong?" "Chris it's been 10 months since John died. It was very hard to tell him goodbye, but I have his pictures everywhere and cherish the times. I am sorry I burden you, and you don't have to be here. You can leave anytime and I won't mind." "I know babe, I want to be here for you, understand?" "Yes, I really want to thank you Chris, between Ted and Cody, I don't think they could help me, I wouldn't have lived through this without you." "You don't have to thank me, I was always there for you and I will be forever if you let me. Randy will you marry me?" Chris kneeled on his knee and proposed to Randy. Randy thought and he knew that John was smiling down and that he wouldn't want Randy to be alone forever. He fought back tears and answered. "Yes, Chris, I will marry you." Chris picked him up and kissed him, wiped the tears away, and laid him in his arms once they laid down again. "I love you Chris." "I know Randy, I love you."

The next day, Chris, Randy, and Kenneth went to John's headstone and talked for awhile. Chris left Randy there to talk and cry if he needed. "John, babe, I love you so much. It's the kind of day you love, oh John, I miss you so much. I am getting married, as you already know. I think you were the one who worked on me and Chris getting together. I love you so much John. Goodbye Lover. Be back to talk soon."


End file.
